


Hilo Rosa

by NeoNeru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNeru/pseuds/NeoNeru
Summary: La vida es frágil, pero eso no quiere decir que no debamos tener los pies bien plantados ni soltar nuestro hilo del destino.Kiki, quien fácilmente podría ser confundida con una muñeca es un claro ejemplo de eso, pues con sus zapatos de plataforma, su peluca y enaguas bien puestas,  logra vivir el día a día con su hermano mayor, cambiando una que otra vida en el paso y tocando los corazones  de quien se ven hundidos en el dolor, para ir formando de poco a poco una familia donde su alegría curará la terrible vida de sus acompañantes.Historia en colaboración con QraionAdvertencia: A pesar de contener amor heterosexual, también contendrá BL, M-preg, violación, tortura y drama.





	Hilo Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> En facebook tengo comisiones abiertas.  
> Apóyenme en:  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/neoneru  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/NeoNeruFanfics  
> Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Maqsi1-  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/neoneru/  
> TikTok: https://www.tiktok.com/@neo..neru?lang=es  
> Youtube:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC__8sdcHQON_S6uGy2WSxeg

Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango

Dango, la gran familia Dango

Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango

Dango, la gran familia Dango

Un travieso Dango frito, un amable Dango de judías

Un poco soñador, un Dango observa la luna

El rescatado Dango de sésamo, la brocheta de cuatro Dangos

Todo el mundo, reúnanse todos, una familia de cien

Lo que escribiré a continuación, probablemente a mi como narrador me deje como un fetichista; y es que no es fácil describir la fascinación poética que tengo sobre los pies. Esperen, esperen, dejen me explico.

Los pies nos dicen mucho de cómo es una persona, su historia y sus sentimientos; desde una mujer descalza que logra caminar un maratón para cambiar la historia, hasta un hombre con botas de construcción, que se mantiene fuerte para sacar adelante a su familia. ¿Ahora entienden? Los pies nos mantienen fijos a esta cosa que llamamos vida, además de permitir que no nos derrumbemos o nos levantemos cuando lo necesitemos

Sin embargo, esta historia no va de un par de pies descalzos y maltratados, o de un par de botas que protegen los sentimientos de un hombre; en esta ocasión, el protagonismo se lo llevan un par de zapatillas de plataforma que podría usar una muñeca victoriana. Ya saben, de esas que ayudan a la aparente fragilidad de una mujer, pero con un tacón que no cualquiera puede usar, sólo unas piernas fuertes que están decididas a tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Dado lo anterior, no les sorprenderá cómo las suelas resonaban en el cuarto de la dueña, y es que aquellos zapatos de vinil rosa pastel, con correas entrelazadas las cuales tenían moños y encaje que adornaban su extensión, se movían de un lado a otro, taconeando con sus ocho centímetros, pues Kiki se preparaba para ir al colegio.

—Kiki…—le llamó desde el piso inferior una gruesa y masculina voz—.Apresúrate, llegarás tarde al colegio y yo al taller—se quejó, gruñendo con un aire de fastidio, pero aun con un hilo de paciencia.

—Voy, hermanito…ya casi me acomodo la peluca—canturreó dulcemente, incluso haciendo que su voz aguda y femenina, vibrara.

Se escuchó cómo su hermano, Grimm, bufaba y refunfuñaba escalera abajo, mientras que Kiki se veía en ese garigoleado espejo, acomodándose su pomposo vestido, peluca y dando últimos retoques al maquillaje. Era lo que se llamaba una Sweet Lolita, incluso las enaguas incluía en su dulce vestimenta.

Una vez lista, tomó su bolsa la cual estaba llena de peluches, moños y “chingadera y media” como diría Grimm, ayudando a ese lindo look sobrecargado a lucirse.

Bajó las escaleras, estaba emocionada por su primer día de clases en la preparatoria, y estaba más que decidida a hacer amigos.

— ¿Sacaste mis Punkesitos?—Kiki entró a la cocina y sentándose para recibir el desayuno por parte de su hermano.

Grimm, balbuceó un distraído sí, aleteando con su mano la barra donde estaba la bandeja de los cupcakes.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy. ¿Listo para llenarte de grasa? —habló la niña, moviendo sus pintadas cejas, para dejar escapar un “raawr” moviendo sus manitas como si fuesen garras.

Grimm le miró fijamente, con su usual mueca de huele pedo…o como coloquialmente dicen, cara de pocos amigos.

—Cómete tu huevo y súbete al coche—refunfuñó en respuesta, causando la risita de su hermana menor.

Grimm era de la clase de persona que usaba botas de trabajo, con un exterior tosco y desgastado, pero con una punta interior reforzada en metal. A diferencia de su hermana, él sólo tenía ese par de botas que iban acorde con sus viejos pantalones holgados y su roída playera negra sin manga, que dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo y porte vikingo. Fácilmente Grimm medía una Kiki y media o dos Kikis.

Los hermanos se encaminaron al colegio, Kiki lograba asomar sus ojitos por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que saltaba en sus pompis a la vez que apegaba la bolsa de punkesitos a ella, estaba muy emocionada. Mientras que su hermano la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo sólo un poco con las cejas arqueadas. Temía que en esta escuela fueran crueles con su hermanita, sin embargo, estaba decidido que le rompería las piernas a quien se atreviese a tocar un cabello de la peluca de la menor.

—Bien, llegamos.—Grimm se paró frente a la entrada—. Repíteme las reglas…

—No gritar, no correr, si se burlan de mi debo tomarle foto al agresor y enviártela, y no asustar a nadie ni acosar a nadie para que sea mi amigo…

—¿Y?—Le miró fijamente, esperando que recordara la última regla.

—Ah, Ah, Ah sacar la llave en caso de contacto físico innecesario—sentenció Kiki, pujando para sacar de su mochila una llave de mecánico de al menos dos kilos.

–Cuídate, princesa.—Sonrió satisfecho Grimm, acercándose para darle un beso en su frente.

Kiki bajó decidida, con una enorme sonrisa que invadía casi toda su cara…y regla por regla, casi todas las fue rompiendo.

Empecemos cuando entró a las instalaciones, gritando de la emoción por los adornos que invadían el colegio, dando la bienvenida con globos y letreros a los de nuevo ingreso y viejos estudiantes, seguido de eso, corrió tanto como sus zapatos le permitían, para ver a detalle el periódico mural y poder ofrecer punkesitos a cuanta persona se acercara.

La pequeña empezaba a llamar mucho la atención entre los alumnos, no de manera negativa, al menos no en su mayoría, ya que aquella vibrante energía rosada, lograba alegrar el pesado ambiente de regreso a clases. A Kiki la definía su vestimenta, y su confianza le permitía acercarse sin recibir burlas. Sin embargo, no a todos les agradaba o reconfortaba de buenas a primera aquella energía alegre que desprendía.

—De nada, espero les guste…le puse el ingrediente secreto, es amor, bueno…ya no es tan secreto. —Reía tontamente la pequeña, mientras se despedía con la palma de su mano, pues sabía que en cualquier momento tocarían la chicharra y debía ir a ver en qué salón le había tocado.

El bullicio era cada vez un poco más alto, pues todos tenían tantas cosas que contarse que el tumulto fue inevitable, algo que provocaba que fuese difícil moverse en el pasillo, sobre todo para nuestra Kiki de tan solo 1.50.

El gentío se volvió tan espeso, que Kiki trató de tomarse de las prendas de las personas que iban en la misma dirección que ella, pues la corriente era fuerte.

—Lo siento…lo siento, ¡que manita tan pequeña!—Soltó una leve carcajada inocente y apenada conforme caminaba.

Tras torpes pasos, se detuvo cuando su mano dio a parar en una cadena; fue entonces que sintió una penetrante mirada. Kiki alzó la vista, y sus dorados ojos se posaron en esos obres azules de aquel chico gótico con el que se había cruzado. Kiki lo observó fijamente con un deje de curiosidad, notando sus perforaciones, un poco de su cabeza rapada y esa aura fría que emanaba, poco a poco su mirada iba bajando, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrosaron, acompañando al notorio brillo de sus ojos. Su pecho empezaba a sentirse caliente, y sin poderlo evitar tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¡TUSBOTASESTÁNPRECIOSAS!—gritó descontroladamente, pareciendo que había salido del grupo de Alvin y las ardillas.

La gente se detuvo por el grito, provocando que Kiki como aquel chico de ropas negras, se volviesen el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando la menor apretó la cadena que sostenía de él, entre su frágil y pequeña mano.

Unas zapatillas rosas que no temen a ser tiernas, con una plataforma que permite a los pies estar bien plantados, pero que a su vez llegan a lastimar y a ser pesados…mientras que por otro lado, tenemos las botas del chico, unas piezas de falsa y gruesa piel que se tapiza con varias hebillas…uno es un calzado más abierto que disimula su dolor e incomodidad, y el otro es un calzado que esconde y protege su persona. Como mencioné, los pies de alguien pueden decir mucho de él.


End file.
